


Familiar in the Unfamiliar

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Spoilers, F/F, First Time, Get Together, Post-Part 1, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aerith has been going through the events over and over in a never ending time loop. Now that they have broken the cycle, she finds comfort in the familiar Tifa and reminding Tifa how beautiful she is.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Familiar in the Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



It was still dark when Aerith woke up. There was that blissful moment when she didn’t think about where she was in her journey, in her eternal march to her death. Then she felt a few drops of rain hit her face. She opened her eyes to a light drizzle. Above her was a terrifyingly vast sky. 

They’d just left Midgar, for the first time, for the hundredth time. She’d lost count. What mattered is that she knew that she wouldn’t be returning to it.

Then she remembered what they had done, they’d killed the guardians who kept Aerith in her eternal loop. Before Aerith had been resigned to her fate, of a never-ending cycle of dying at the end of a sword, guiding the Lifestream, and then starting all over again. 

Not knowing what was going to happen was scarier now then the first time she had truly left Midgar.

“Aerith, are you alright?” Tifa asked.

Aerith rolled over to see Tifa, the only one awake. They all took turns keeping watch as the others slept. Right now, it was Tifa’s turn to be awake.

“I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Tifa asked.

Aerith could have told the truth, but instead she gave a playful smile. “About how cute you are.” The first time through these events Aerith had found herself attracted to Cloud because of how much he reminded her of Zack, but as the loops wore on, she found herself drawn to Tifa. 

“Cute?” Tifa flushed red. 

Aerith thought it was adorable. People always made certain assumptions about Tifa, ones that were completely false. She got up, walked over to Tifa, and sat down next to her.

“Totally cute.” Aerith leant in and kissed Tifa on the lips. Sometimes they got together sooner. Sometimes they got together later. This was the earliest that Aerith had ever openly flirted with her and she didn’t know how Tifa would take it.

Luckily, Tifa returned the kiss.

“We can do more, if you’ll let me?” Aerith offered. 

There was a pause where Tifa bit her lower lip and then nodded. Maybe the others had echoes of the previous loops in them as well? Each time they all seemed to bond quicker and quicker. They’d join together with the flimsiest of reasons in some loops.

Aerith kissed Tifa again as she gently pushed her down to the ground. Once Tifa was on her back, Aerith straddled her, just looking down at her and trying to memorize this moment.

Then she took the edges of both Tifa’s shirt and sport’s bra in hand and pushed both up until Tifa’s breasts were freed. Nestled in between them was a diagonal scar.

“Don’t look at that.”

“Every part of you is beautiful, Tifa, inside and out.”

Aerith lowered her head and slowly kissed the length of Tifa’s faded scar. Each kiss slow and lingering, making sure no part of it was ignored. She moved to the left breast and began to suck and nip at it as her hand slipped up Tifa’s skirt. The shorts were new, but Aerith was skilled and quickly managed to find her way around the barrier without pulling her face away from Tifa’s left breast.

With skilled fingers she began to rub Tifa, tracing large circles around the rim before her fingers started to work their way inside her. She’d pull out a bit, then push in a little, going slow as Tifa started to get wet. 

She could hear Tifa’s heart beating faster inside of her chest. Her breathing was coming faster. Then she could feel Tifa tense up under her and then relax. 

Aerith released Tifa’s breast and looked up at her face with a sweet smile. 

“You’re the most wonderful person here,” Aerith said and she meant it. She pulled her hand out of Tifa and licked her juices off her fingers as Tifa fixed her clothing.

“What about you?” 

“We can make sure I get a turn in Junon,” Aerith said. “Though maybe both of us can have multiple turns there?”

Tifa nodded and gave her shy little smile to Aerith. “I’d like that.”


End file.
